Iris In Alola
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: Join Unova's Dragon Master in training and her Axew as she journeys through the Alola region, competing in trials to perfect her skills with her Pokemon.
1. A New Region

The region of Alola. Sunny, beautiful, calm, wind swaying in the breeze. Full of four islands, and uite unlike any region in the Pokemon world. Standing on the docksof this island, known as Melemele, was the regional professor, Professor Kukui. He'd just gotten notice of a new Trainer coming to Alola, all the way from another region. He put a hand up to his forehead to see if he could notice a ferry pulling in. And he could. He gave a little smile, happy to be helping yet another Trainer be introduced to the customs of Alola.

As the ferrymade it's way to the docks, this girl with dark skin stepped out from inside, onto the deck of the boat. She had large purple hair tied in pigtails and a ponytail at the back and was wearing a cream top, paired with cream pants, covered by a pink skirt. This was Iris, from the Unova region.

"Wow," she stated as she marveled at the view of Alola, "It's beautiful. Isn't it, Axew?"

"Axew!" Her partner, a Dragon type Pokemon, Axew exclaimed, as it popped out of her hair.

The ferry pulled in and Iris jumped off it, excited to touch the ground of a whole new region.

"Our first steps in Alola!" she bursted out with glee as she took a step.

"Xew! Axew!" Axew joined in her cheer.

"Excuse me!" Kukui caught her attention as he ran up to her, "Might you be Iris, the Trainer from Unova?"

"Yes! That's me!" Iris said, spinning around, "Who are you?"

"I'm Alola's Pokemon Professor," Kukui introduced himself, "Kukui. Alola!"

He waved his hands in the air as he said 'Alola'. He noticed Iris had a blank look on her face.

"That's how we greet people here in Alola, yeah" Kukui explained.

"Oh!" Iris exclaimed, "In that case, Alola!"

She copied the Professor's exact motions.

"Axew!" Axew did the same.

"Oh?" Kukui asked, staring up at Axew, "Is this the Axew I was told so much about?"

"Uh-huh!" Iris replied, petting Axew's head, "Axew's been through a whole lot with me. It was my very first Pokemon"

"That's strange,yeah" Kukui said, as he motioned for her to folow him and started walking, "I was under the impression the starters in Unova were Snivy, Oshawott and Tepig"

"Oh, they are!" Iris replied, "But I was raised in the Village Of Dragons, and every Dragon Master receives an Axew when they first start out"

"Yes, Clair mentioned you wanted to become a Dragon Master," Kukui said, "Is that why you came to Alola? To study the regional Dragon Pokemon?"

"Actually, no," Iris said, "Well, yeah, meeting the Dragon types you have here would be awesome, but Clair actually mentioned I should paritcipate in your tradition. The gyms of Alola? She mentioned something about trials?"

"Ah!" Kukui exclaimed, "So you want to take part in our trials. That could certainly help you in your goal, I can see why Clair sent you here"

They arrived at a tiny ittle shack on the shore of a small beach. Iris eyed it cautiously.

"What's this?" she asked, as Axew stared at it.

"This," Kukui replied, "is my lab! Come inside!"

He walked inside as Iris followed. She noticed a shy girl, dressed in all white in the corner of the room, who was fumbling with her bag.

"Oh! Sorry!" she said quietly.

"It's quite alright, Lillie," Kukui said, "This is Iris, a new Trainer here in Alola, all the way from the Unova region"

"Oh my!" Lillie exclaimed, "Hello"

She waved. Axew smiled and waved back as Iris did the same.

"She's here to take part in the trials," Kukui explained, "she wants to become a Dragon Master"

"Oh!" Lillie gasped.

"Shall we get started, Iris?" Kukui turned to Iris.

"Yes!" Iris cheered.

"Axew!" Axew joined her.

"First, you'll need this..," He told her, pulling out a triangle shaped machine, "Your Pokedex"

"Oh wow! Thank you, Professor!" Iris said, grabbing for the Pokedex.

But he pulled it away from her grasp, then looked at her with a snarky grin.

"What's going on?" Iris asked with her hands on her hips.

"Axew, Axew!" Axew complained.

"On your journey through Alola, competing in your trials, you'll notice that Alola has very different customs to Unova, or any other region," Kukui explained, turning to Lillie, "Lillie, would you mind freeing it?"

Lillie opened a small box, and pulled out a small pokeball, which suddenly burst open, and a Rotom came flying out.

"A Rotom!" Iris exclaimed.

"Ax-ew!" Axew also exclaimed, it's mouth open.

"Rotom" Kukui said to the Rotom, holding the Pokedex out to it.

"Ro-to-to-tom!" The Rotom screamed, dashing around the room quickly, before entering the Pokedex.

This caused the Pokedex to leave the Professor's grip automatically and fly. It now looked like a Rotom, but in Pokedex form.

"Rotom, this is Iris, the Trainer you'll be helping on her journey throughout Alola" Kukui said.

The Pokedex-Rotom flew up to Iris and started talking.

"Hiya, Iris! Glad to be of assistance!" It said, "Go easy on my goods, though, won't ya?"

Iris was amazed at this and just stood there aghast, with her mouth open. Even Axew was amazed, it's mouth dropping even more than it already was. This was the first Rotom that they'd seen inhabit a Pokedex and talk. Prior to now, the only time they'd seen a Pokemon talk it was a Meowth back in Unova. This Rotom was a whole different story to that Meowth, though.

"In Alola, a Trainer's Pokedex is inhabited by a Rotom, to make their journey a lot easier," Kukui explained, "If you get stuck, Rotom is more than happy to help you out"

"That's what I'm here for!" Rotom said, whizzing up and down.

"That's gonna...take a bit of getting used to.." Iris said.

"Ax-ew..." Axew agreed.

"Since you'll be participating in the trials, you'll also need to attach this to your bag" Kukui said, handing her a little keychain that looked like a dreamcatcher, "It indicates to people that you're a trial goer, rather than just a regular Trainer"

"Make sure you don't lose it!" Rotom said.

"Why?" Iris asked as she attached it to her bag.

"You won't be able to participate in any trials if you haven't got that," Kukui said, "But enough of that, I think it's time for you to get your first Alolan Pokemon, yeah?"

"Axew!" Axew cheered excitedly.

Kukui smiled at Axew's response, and said, "Let's go, shall we?"

"Go? Go where?" Iris asked.

"I don't give out the starter Pokemon in Alola," Kukui began explaining,as he lead Iris, Rotom and Lillie outside, "I hand out Pokedexes, and trial symbols, but Melemele's kahuna in Iki Town is responsible for giving out the starters"

"Kahuna?" Iris asked.

"Kahunas are like the Gym Leaders of Alola, but they are nothing like Gym Leaders" Rotom explained.

"Or to put it in your terms, Iris, they'd be of a stature similar to, say, a Dragon Elder, I believe they're called?" Kukui helped out.

"Oh. I see," Iris stated, "Well, I can't wait to meet them!"


	2. Iris' Starter

Professor Kukui lead Iris, Axew, Lillie and Rotom into Iki Town, where there were a few huts and a lage wooden stage. On that stage stood a large man weaing a yellow Hawaiin shirt and blue shorts.

"Iris, this is Melemele's kahuna, Hala," Kukui introduced them, "Hala, this is Iris, all the way from the Unova region. She's here for her starter"

"Oh, ho, ho," Hala gave a booming laugh, "Well, let's get on with it then!"

He reached his hands into his pockets and threw three pokeballs into the air. Out from the pokeballs came three Pokemon.

"Iris, meet the three starters of Alola, this is-" Hala began explaining, but got cut off by Rotom, who flew in front of the stage.

"Leave this to me, Kahuna!" Rotom said, flying up backwards to the small owl, and taking a photo of it.

"Rowlet. The Grass Quill Pokemon," Rotom explained,"It glides silently, drawing near it's targets, and when it gets close enough, it pelts them with vicious kicks!"

Once finished, Rotom flew over to the cat-like dark Pokemon, and taking a photo.

"Litten!" It said, "The Fire Cat Pokemon. It doesn't allow it's emotions to be seen. Earning it's trust takes time and it prefers solitude"

Rotom then flew in front of the blue sea lion type creature, also taking a photo of this one.

"Finally, Popplio!" It exclaimed, "The Sea Lion Pokemon. It can control water bubbles and practices diligently so it can learn to make bigger bubbles!"

"Why'd you take pictures of them?" Iris asked.

"So I can have the latest information on Pokemon!" Rotom said, flying up to her, "Besides, photos look way better in MY Pokedex than the usual drab other Pokedexes have!"

"Oh! That's awesome!" Iris exclaimed, "Hey! What's it say about Axew?!"

"Axew!" Axew exclaimed excitedly, popping it's head out of Iris' hair.

Rotom then turned it's back on Iris and Axew and flew backwards up to Axew, taking a photo of it.

"Axew," Rotom stated, "The Tusk Pokemon! It's large tusks have a tendency to break, but each time they grow back, they grow in harder and stronger!"

"That's true!" Iris said, petting Axew's sturdy tusks.

"Axew!" Axew chimed in.

"If you're all set, Iris.." Hala interrupted them.

"Oh! Of course!" Iris said excitedly.

"Xew! Axew!" Axew shouted, jumping out of her hair and walking up to the Popplio.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Rotom said, flying in between the two Pokemon, knocking Axew back.

"Yeah, Axew!" Iris said, "This is a Trainer's job!"

She started walking up to the stage, but Rotom stopped her aswell.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the same applies to you aswell" It said.

"What do you mean the same applies to me?!" Iris huffed, "The Trainer chooses their starter Pokemon, right?!"

"Axew! Axew axew!"Axew huffed aswell, folding it's arms.

"Heh, heh, heh," Hala gave a bellowed giggle, "In Alola, the Pokemon chooses the Trainer"

"Really?" Iris asked, looking to the Professor and Lillie.

"I did tell you, Alola's customs are very different" Kukui stated, whilst Lillie simply nodded.

"Fine" Iris sighed, a little frustrated and staring at the three Pokemon.

The Rowlet stared back for a few seconds, gave a small chirp and rotated it's head all the way behind it. The Popplio was too distracted making water bubbles to even notice Iris. However, the Litten stared deep into her eyes, sensing her frustration.

"Mrow!" It meowed, licking it's lips, and started walking towards her.

"Ho, ho," Hala bellowed, "It looks like Litten has chosen you"

He tossed it's pokeball over to Iris as she caught it. She bent down and looked Litten in the face, petting it's head.

"Nice to meet you, Litten," Iris said, "I'll be happy to make friends with you. I hope you'll help me through my trials"

"Axew!" Axew cheered, walking up to Litten, petting it's back.

"REOW!" Litten hissed, turning and spitting a fireball at Axew.

"AXEW-EW-EW!" Axew screamed, running over to the Popplio, who was in the middle of a water balloon.

Axew jumped into the bubble to cool off, but this scared Popplio, who popped the bubble, causing Axew to fall to the ground. Litten then simply curled up on the ground.

"Best to pet Litten only one at a time" Kukui told Iris, giving a small smile.

"Will you be staying for the festival, Iris? Or are you heading out straight away?" Hala asked her, returning Rowlet and Popplio.

"Festival?" Iris asked, standing back up.

"Melemele always have a festival when a Trainer from another region visits" Kukui explained.

"You mean the festival's for me?" Iris asked, a little confused, picking up Axew.

"Ho, ho," Hala laughed, "I suppose it is. If you want it to be"

Iris gave him a strange look. What was that supposed to mean?

Hala simply smiled, and continued on explaining, "We also have another Trainer whose arrived here. All the way from the Kanto region"

"Kanto?" Iris asked.

Iris thought to herself. No way. It can't be. Could it? The last she had heard, he was headed to Kalos. He couldn't be in Alola, could he?

"I believe it's almost time, right, Hala?" Kukui asked.

"Yes, that's right, Kukui," Hala said, "We're just waiting on the catering"

"Pika!" Came a Pikachu's cry from behind them.

This shocked Iris and Axew, who jolted around. Was she right all along? Were they really in Alola?

The Pikachu came running up to Hala, followed by a young dark-skinned boy, who was carrying a large box.

Iris sighed. Of course not. There was no way he could be here.

"Ho, ho" Hala bellowed, "And here it is now"

"Pika-chu!" The Pikachu cheered.

"Sorry I'm late, Gramps," the boy said to Hala, "I got held up at the Malasada store. I couldn't resist myself!"

"Pika-chu!" The Pikachu agreed, rubbing it's belly.

"Hahaha," The Professor laughed, "That's our Hau, always thinking of his stomach"


	3. Lillie's Secret

The party continued on through the night, the Kanto must have been mixing amongst other people, Iris thought, as she and Axew mixed amongst the Professor, Hala and his grandson, Hau.

"Hey!" Hau said, walking up behind Iris, "You're the girl from Unova, yeah?"

"Oh!" Iris squealed, turning around, noticing Hau.

"Yeah, that's me," she said, And this is my partner, Axew"

"Axew!" Axew greeted him from inside her hair.

"Oh, cool!" Hau exclaimed, "I'm Hau! And this is my little buddy, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" His Pikachu squealed and jumped into his arms.

"So, what's a girl like you doing in Alola anyway?" Hau asked her, an arm behind his head.

"I'm going to participate in the trials," Iris explained, "A friend of mine suggested it, since I want to be a Dragon Master"

"Oh, that's so awesome! A Dragon Master!" Hau exclaimed, then stopped, asking, "What is a Dragon Master anyway?"

"Really?" Iris asked, a tad annoyed, but told him anyway, "A Dragon Master is someone who wants to be in touch with all kinds of Dragon type Pokemon all over the world"

"Oh! So that's why you have an Axew, huh?" Hau asked.

"What gave it away?" Iris asked sarcastically.

"Hau!" They heard Hala's voice.

They both looked over to the wooden stage, where Hala was standing, along with another Trainer.

"Alright!" Hau said excitedly, fistpumping the air, "It's time for my Battle Royal!"

"Axew?" Axew asked, confused.

"Cheer me and Pikachu on, 'kay?" Hau called back to them as he ran up to the stage.

"That boy is such a little kid, isn't he?" Iris said, petting Axew.

"Xew...," Axew agreed, then noticed something, "Axew!"

It suddenly pointed towards somewhere.

"What is it?" Iris asked, turning towards the direction Axew was pointing.

She noticed Lillie was walking away from the celebrations, down a forest path.

"What's she doing...?" Iris asked, walking toward the path.

She followed Lillie quietly down the long path, and came to a long bridge that lead into some sort of temple. Lillie stopped in front of the bridge, so Iris hid behind a bush, watching.

"Are you sure...?" Lillie asked, looking into her bag.

Just then, all of a sudden, the ground started shaking and Lillie fell to her knees. Iris gave a gasp.

"Lillie!" she shouted, running up to her, hugging her, "Are you alright?!"

"I-I'm fine...," Lillie said, "B-but...Nebby..."

She pointed out to the bridge, where Iris looked. In the middle of the bridge was a small ball of gas-like body, all alone and scared.

"Is that your Pokemon?" Iris asked Lillie.

Lillie gave a slight nod, whimpering.

"Don't worry, I'll save it" Iris said, walking towards the bridge.

She began heading onto the bridge, but before she made it to the Pokemon, she noticed a flock of Murkrow starting to swoop down on it. Acting on instinct, she ran up and covered the small Pokemon on all fours as the Murkrow started swooping.

"Axew!" Iris screamed, "Dragon Pulse!"

"Axe-" Axew began, about to fire up a ball of Dragon Pulse, but it was cut off by a bright beam from the small Pokemon, which broke the bridge.

"Aaaah!" Iris screamed, clinging onto the Pokemon and Axew clinging to Iris' hair.

Just then, a large Pokemon with yellow shield-like arms and an orange crest on it's head flew by, grabbing Iris and placing her back down next to Lillie.

"What was that?" Iris asked, watching as the mysterious Pokemon flew away.

"I-I think-I think it was Tapu Koko" Lillie said.

"Tapu Koko?" Iris asked.

"It's the guardian Pokemon of Melemele Island," Lillie explained, then looking at the small Pokemon in Iris' arms, "Thanks for saving Nebby"

"Oh!" Iris said, handing it back to Lillie, as she put it in her bag, "It's my pleasure. What kind of Pokemon is that anyway?"

"Nebby?" Lillie asked, "Oh, it-it's a Cosmog. I'm-I'm not entirely sure what sort of Pokemon it is, though.."

"Oh" Iris simply said.

"We should be getting back to the festival," Lillie said, quickly changing the subject, "Before anyone notices we're missing!"

At that, Lillie ran back down the path to Iki Town.

"Hey, wait up!" Iris ran after her, but she almost tripped on something.

She stopped for a second, and looked down, noticing a silver object. She bent down and picked it up, giving it a quizzical look.

"Axew?" Axew asked, confusingly.

"Some kind of bracelet...?" Iris answered, placing it around her wrist, and continuing on running down the path.

As soon as she got back to Iki Town, she was confronted by Rotom. Oh, no. Don't tell me it noticed she was gone.

"There you are!" It said.

"Yeah..," she said, "Just taking a little time to myself, that's all, heh. Did I miss anything?"

"Of course you did!" Rotom said, "Hau totally won that Battle Royal!"

"Oh!" Iris exclaimed, "Well, I'll give him my congratulations"

"He's actually headed home," said Professor Kukui walking up to them, "Big day for him tomorrow and all"

"Really?" Iris asked.

"You're not the only one who's starting their trials tomorrow" Kukui said, giving her a little smile, "Anyway, we should do the same. Let me just go and get Lillie and we'll be off"

At the mention of her name, Iris and Axew gave each other a look, which Rotom took no notice of.

The next morning, Iris, Axew and Rotom woke up to Hau shouting outside their window.

"Yoo-hoo! Up and at'em!" He was calling.

"Pika!" His Pikachu joined in from his shoulder.

"What's he doing?" Iris asked, giving a yawn as she got dressed, and walked out to the front porch with Kukui and Rotom.

"Hau!" Kukui said, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have started your journey?"

"I actually wanted to talk to Iris first, Professor" Hau answered, circling a foot on the ground.

"Me?" Iris asked, looking at the Professor.

"I'll leave you two be, then" Kukui said, walking back inside.

"What did you want?" Iris asked him, walking down the steps of the lab.

"Well, I was kinda thinking," Hau started, "since we're both starting our journeys today. And we're both gonna be completing the trials. Did you wanna, maybe, complete them...together?"

"Are you...asking to travel with me?" Iris asked.

"Axew?" Axew asked, poking it's head out of Iris' hair.

"Pika.." Hau's Pikachu blushed, it's ears drooped.

"Kinda, yeah..." Hau said, blushing a little.

And she didn't know if it was the fact his childishness reminded her of Ash, or the fact she was scared to be finally starting her journey in Alola, but Iris said...

"Sure"

"Awesome!" Hau exclaimed, fistpumping the air, then noticing the look on Iris' face, "I mean, that's great! Let's go!"

Hau, Iris and Rotom began to run off, but theyonly got a few steps before they were stopped by Lillie.

"Iris!" she called.

Iris looked back at the blonde girl, who was motioning for her to come back. She turned to Hau and Rotom.

"Alright, I'll catch you up ahead then!" Hau said, running further away.

Rotom simply gave Iris a blank look.

"Go with him, I won't be long," Iris told it, "I promise"

With that, Rotom flew off after Hau as Iris ran back to Lillie.

"What's wrong?" she asked her.

"I-i'ts about Nebby..." Lillie said.

"What about it? Is it okay?" Iris asked.

"It's fine, I just-" Lillie stuttered.

"What?" Iris asked.

"There was a reason I was at the Ruins last night," Lillie told her, "Nebby...Nebby's always been interested in Ruins, I-m-I'm not sure why, but I-I thought last night, I-I could maybe take it. But then, then the tremor happened, and the Murkrows, and.."

"Lillie, what are you trying to say?" Iris asked.

"Can you take it with you? And take it to any Ruins you come across?" Lillie asked, unzipping her bag.

"You want me to take it with me?" Iris asked.

"Axew?" Axew asked, looking at Iris.

"Yes," Lillie replied, "Because I'm-I'm not brave enough to go on a journey, or compete in trials. I couldn't even protect it from a small tremor..."

"Stop that" Iris said.

"It's true," Lillie said, "And besides, the Professor has me attending the Pokemon School, so my only chances to take it are at night time. Please? Take Nebby with you?"

She opened up her bag fully, and basically shoved it in Iris' face, showing small Nebby floating in there, looking up at her. Iris looked down at the small Pokemon. Lillie made several points. And she did just save it's life.

"Okay, I'll take it" Iris said, reaching into the bag and pulling out Nebby.

"Thank you," Lillie said as Iris placed it in her bag, "You mustn't tell anyone about it, though"

"Axew?" Axew asked, confused.

"Why not?" Iris asked.

"Just promise me you won't" Lillie said.

"Not even Rotom?" Iris asked.

"Not even Rotom," Lillie begged with large eyes, "Please"

"I won't tell anyone," Iris said, "I promise"

"Thank you!" Lillie said, hugging her, then looking up at her, "Oh! And good luck with your trials!"

"Thanks," Iris said, pulling Lillie off her and smiling, "Don't worry, Nebby'll be fine"

With that, Iris ran off into the distance to catch up with Hau and Rotom.


	4. Pikipek Peril

Iris caught up to Hau and Rotom at the start of the pathway of Route 1, making sure her bag was fully closed.

"So, what did she want?" Hau asked.

"Oh, nothing," Iris lied, "Just wished me luck. She was too shy to do it in public. You know how she is"

"Yup, that's Lillie" Hau said, "So, come on, let's get our trials journey started!"

"Axew!" Axew pitched in as it popped out of Iris' hair.

The two newfound friends started heading down the pathway cheerfully. As they reached further down, they noticed something blocking the path.

"Hey, what's that?" Iris asked, putting a hand on her forehead, looking to get a better view.

As they got closer, they realised it was a Pokemon. A small gray bird was laying on the path.

"It's a Pikipek" Hau noted as they approached it.

"Pikipek?" Iris asked, looking at Rotom.

"Pikipek," Rotom began explaining as it flew up to the small Pokemon, taking a photo of it, "The Woodpecker Pokemon. A normal and flying type, it can unleash sixteen pecks per second to drill a hole into a tree, where it stores food"

It turned to face the Pikipek, and looked at it closer.

"It's injured" It said, looking at it's wing.

"You're right" Iris said as she and Hau approached it, bending down, scanning it.

"I wonder what did this" Hau said, as he gently touched the wing.

"Pika.." his Pikachu agreed, jumping off his shoulder and petting the Pikipek.

"Piki.." The Pikipek groaned in pain as it tried to move it's wing, but struggled.

"Is there a Pokemon Center nearby?" Iris asked, looking around.

"Axew?" Axew piped in, in sorrow.

"Scanning area," Rotom said, "The nearest Pokemon Centre is still miles away. We wouldn't be able to take it there in time"

"Well, we've gotta do something" Iris said, petting the Pikipek.

"On the same path there, girl," Hau said, "Pikachu, grab some leaves"

"Pika!" His Pikachu chirped, and walked over to some nearby bushes, grabbing some fallen leaves from them and returning back to the group.

It started spreading them onto the Pikipek's wing, massaging them in.

"Wow, your Pikachu is such a little carer" Iris noted.

"Yeah, it's been like that with everyone since the day I caught it," Hau stated, massaging the wing as he talked, "It's one of the main reason Pikachu's my main buddy"

"You still have to wonder what kind of Pokemon could cause so much damage this close to the town" Iris said.

And with that, they heard a large gaggle of honks from some bushes on the right. Iris, Hau and Rotom turned to look at them. The bushes shook, and some larger bird Pokemon emerged. They marched towards them, honking more. Iris and Hau got up and bcked away, as did Rotom and Pikachu.

"What are they?!" Iris asked, still backing away.

"They're Trumbeak," Rotom said, quickly taking a photo as it scanned them, still backing away, "The Bugle beak Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pikipek. They eat berries and store the seeds in their beak. When they encounter enemies or prey, they fire off all the seeds in a burst"

"It's friends?" Hau asked.

"They don't look friendly.." Iris stated.

The Trumbeak kept emerging for them, and then looked at the poor Pikipek. Hau, Iris and Rotom watched as the flock honked at it, and then as they got closer to the Pikipek, they began storing up power in their beaks.

"Are they..?" Iris asked.

"Axew..?" Axew repeated her question.

"There is a 98.5% chance they are about to shoot the berries they've stored up at Pikipek!" Rotom stated.

"Pikachu!" Hau exclaimed.

And at Hau's orders, Iris watched as Pikachu jumped in the air, releasing a Thunderbolt towards the middle of each Flying type Pokemon as the Trumbeak launched their berries. This enraged the Trumbeak and they began heading for Hau and Pikachu.

"That's it, fellas," Hau said, "Over here!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said, motioning towards them with a curve of it's hand, as if to say "bring it on!"

"Get Pikipek!" Hau told Iris.

"Right!" she said, running toward the injured Pokemon while the Trumbeak were distracted.

"Alright, Quick Attack!" Hau ordered Pikachu.

Iris ran up to the Pikipek and picked it up.

"It's okay," she said, "You're gonna be fine, Hau will scare those Trumbeak away and we'll get you to a Pokemon Centre and you'll be fine"

Hau managed to fend off the Trumbeak as Iris attempted to hide the Pikipek from view as the flock ran off back into the bushes.

"Great!" Hau said, noticing the Pikipek in Iris' arms, "Let's get to Hau'oli City so it can get better!"

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu agreed, jumping onto Hau's shoulder.

The two friends ran the miles that were needed to Hau'oli City and entered the Pokemon Centre.

"Oh goodness!" Nurse Joy said as she noticed the Pikipek in Iris' arms and ran around to grab it.

She took it out of Iris' grasp and into the Emergency room as Iris and Hau waited.

"I hope it'll be okay" Iris said as she paced up and down.

"Yeah," Hau agreed, "But it needs to avoid those Trumbeak when it's better, or else it could have more injuries"

"Axew.." Axew said.

With that, they heard the ding of the bell and Nurse Joy came out with an all healed Pikipek on a trolley. She walked up to Hau, Iris and Rotom.

"Your Pikipek is in perfect condition now," she told Hau, "Just make sure it doesn't go all out next time"

"Oh, it's not my Pikipek" Hau said.

"Yours then?" Nurse Joy asked Iris.

"No," Iris said, "It's a wild one we came across and just had to help"

"Oh," Nurse Joy stated, "It seems awfully attached to you. It was screaming like an Exploud as soon as it left your company"

With that, Nurse Joy placed the Pikipek down on the chair next to Hau and went to resume her duties.

"You screamed as soon as you left us, huh?" Hau leaned down, asking it.

"Well, you did save it's life" Iris stated.

"Axew!" Axew agreed.

"I just distracted the Trumbeak, you were the one who got it out of the situation" Hau said.

"Pek! Pikipek!" The Pikipek moaned as it flew onto Hau's head, and pecked it.

"Ow!" Hau screamed.

"I think it disagrees with you," Iris said, "To it, you were the one who saved it's life"

"Pek, piki!" It chirped.

"Pika!" Pikachu chimed in, rubbing it's cheek against the Pikipek.

"Well, then, I promise, I'll come visit you, then" Hau said, picking it up and placing it back on the chair, "But you need to go back to your home"

With that, Hau began leaving.

"You're just going to leave it?" Iris asked, following him.

"Of course," Hau said, "We healed it up, that was our plan, now it's healed, we can continue our journey"

Just as they reached the door, they suddenly loud chirping.

"Ohmygod!" Someone scream.

"Whose is that?!" Another woman said.

"Someone shut that Pikipek up!" A man added.

With that, Hau and Iris turned around to notice the Pikipek was sitting on the chair, chirping it's head off. It then flew up to Hau and landed on his head, pecking it.

"Ouch!" Hau screamed.

As it flew to him, everyone in the Pokemon Centre was staring at them.

"Is that your Pikipek?!" The man asked.

"Uh..." Hau stuttered.

Pikachu decided to get the point across to it's Trainer, and jumped into Hau's bag, and then climbing out, holding a Pokeball.

"Pika!" It said, looking at the Pikipek, then throwing the ball on the floor, where it rolled to the middle of the room.

The Pikipek then chirped happily and flew down to the Pokeball, chirping once more and pressing the button with it's wing. The pokeball captured Pikipek in it with a flash of red light, and rolled from side to side for a few times before stopping and making the signature ding. Hau walked up to it and picked it up, holding it up, to let Pikipek out. It flew out, and hovered in mid-air, looking at Hau gleefully.

"So I guess Iris was right, to you, I'm the one who saved you" Hau said to it.

Pikipek simply chirped in agreement and flew onto his head, pecking him lightly.

"Hey!" Hau shouted at it.

"I guess it's just showing gratitude for saving it's life" Iris said as she walked up to Hau.

"I guess..." Hau said, rubbing his head.


End file.
